Agent from Val Verde (filming) (2)
In the hospital James stands up. It's a big refrigerator in the morgue. The door of the morgue is opened from inside, James gets out. The hospital now is empty, James doesn't see any one. James pulls up his gun and walks slowly. James reach the end of the balcony. He touches the door, it is locked, He turns left and touches another door, it is locked, too. He angrily bangs the door, but it is locked, He turns back and see a patient room. scene changes to the flash back when James walks to the hospital in Micheal Shepper room. He slowly walks to that room and opens it to get inside. It s a completely white space from inside. James walks in that white space. He walks and looks around. A drop falls in his shoulder. he looks up. More and more drop fall down Now it starts raining heavily Scene change to the tided james for interrogated. A bucket of water has just been thrown to his face. Camila and Julie Cash are sitting in front of him. " We have evidence to believe you re distributing an illegal malicious software." Camila " You come to the room to find that man, one of your customer" Camila Julie speaks to camila: " We have injected him the highest dose" " Where did you hide the micro point" Julie " What ?" James is surprised and looks around " I'm have dream ?" Julie and Camila looks at each other " Where did you hide the micro point" Camila speaks out the sentence one by one James smiles " I receive the message from my provider. I come to the hospital to get it, but you have arrested me" Julie "How did you contact with them in Moscow ?" James remain silence Julie "We all know you're a gift man, why did you do that ? Why did you destroy your life, your career with illegal activities ?" James remain silences and looks at 2 girl Julie and Camila. Flash back changes to Camila as she fights with James in previous movie Scene changes back to Camila at present time. James looks at Julie, flash back changes to Julie, the girl in the gym who is working out. " I have nothing to tell you" James Scene zoom out to be a screen from camera, Alexis Texas is watching with a few men nearby " He has been injected the highest dose of truth serum" Back to the interrogation room, Julie and Camila look at each other " OK, soon you will talk" 2 girls then leave the room, leaving James alone. A group of people is still watching James from the camera angle. Back to James, his eyes slowly closes. " What ?" Frank Hurbert (Bruce Willis) " He is about to sleep" Alexis Back to James, he has closed his eyes and sleeps New chapter Alexis is wiping the blood in her body. We can see her back and juicy ass. She is looking at the dead lisa ann. Then she turns back and walks downstair. The dead body of james is still there She looks ag him for a while then leave Hearing the leaving footstep of alexis, james opens his eyes. He stands up. He slowly opens the door and get out of the house. James has walked out of the block, until he passes the last house in the block, things shock him. All around are completely white space, James suddenly hides behind the house while seeing Alexis Texas is walking from faraway. Alexis is walking, suddenly, she looks at her cell phone which show an aler message " Allocated objected memory is reallocated" She suddenly turns back and looks at the block from faraway where James is hiding. She starts an app on the cell phone, a hologram screen appear. She types some command the terminal. James walks out from the hiding place and walks straight to Alexis. " What are you going to do with me ?" James Alexis turn off the hologram screen and looks at James. James suddenly turns back, 5 SWAT are pointing the riffle to him. " Kill me, I don't scare of death" A loading bar suddenly appear in front of Alexis face. Then the camera changes to the real footage. It's the deadly fight between James and the soldier in ancient world in the ancient world. James is stabbed repeatedly and is kicked down by a soldier, He falls in the ground but actually fall down to the hole. description James wakes up in the gym then walks out and see Julie Cash. Category:Film making